Niño
by Sly Bletche
Summary: Tirar de un simple cordón lo podría llevar a experimentar eso que nunca antes se había planteado con profundidad, y también a verse a sí mismo comportándose como lo que era en realidad: un niño.


Hay algo que me causa mucha gracia y siempre me encuentro. Katsuki es un animal en la cama y desde el primer momento controla todo muy bien. No digo que esté mal, pero no deja de ser una cosa muy extraña. Ojalá la vida fuera así. Así que vengo a dejarles un Kacchako donde los niños, niños son.

Katsuki tiene 16 y Ochako 15.

PD: Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Créanme cuando escribo que me duele más a mí no subir ni actualizar nada. A pesar de que quisiera, no era capaz de escribir nada. Ni de unir tres palabras ni de encontrar un contexto. Finalmente pude sacar algo, pero aún así no hallaba del todo cómo acabarlo. De cualquier manera quería que fuera conciso y transmitiera ese simple pensamiento. Katsuki y Ochako, al fin y al cabo, son unos niños. Y nadie aprende una mierda del porno.

* * *

Niño

[...]

* * *

A esa edad habían muchas cosas que podías descubrir. Las Hortensias eran venenosas, All Might era el mejor de todos porque era lo que todos eran: humano, sufrir un secuestro conllevaba un trauma aunque podía ser casi imperceptible y que oír a Aizawa intentar hablarles sobre sexualidad y relaciones no era un buen plan para ningún día de la semana. Que Midnight tuviera que acabar haciéndolo en su lugar no hacía que fuera mejor.

Dado el estado en que se encontraban en la actualidad, en algún punto Aizawa creyó que era una idea razonable tras pensar que ellos eran solo unos niños, pero los niños podían ser muy desobedientes, curiosos, y en algún punto estúpidos.

Katsuki a pesar de ser un gran estudiante, y de prestar atención a las advertencias y enseñanzas que cada uno de los héroes le daban, había actuado menos receptivo en esa oportunidad. Todo se resumía a que simplemente era un adolescente. Nunca le importaron esas tonterías, pero aún así se encontró deseando desobedecer los consejos de sus profesores y preguntándose, como la mayoría de adolescentes, qué sensaciones traería esa experiencia.

Por supuesto, eso no ocurrió hasta que Ochako apareció frente a sus ojos como un par de mochis que quería tener luciendo maravillosos para él. Algo que querría ver al encontrarse tumbado después de una pelea. Unos mochis que lo hicieran ver la derrota, aunque fuera por un par de segundos. Fue un proceso mucho más complejo de lo que podía sobreentenderse, por supuesto. Le tomó maldiciones, explosiones y unas cuantas burlas, entre otras tantas cosas.

No lo había pensado, realmente en su cabeza no estaban ese tipo de cosas.

Pero era inminente.

Cuando estaba la oportunidad, la curiosidad por parte de ambos, un beso que llevaba a otro, y esa sensación de desear más y más como los adolescentes con las hormonas alterables y ambiciosos que podían ser.

Una tarde de estudio y todo se iba al traste.

Katsuki la besaba con gran torpeza y había conseguido quitarle la camiseta. Ochako había destrozado el récord de cuántas veces por segundo era una persona capaz de avergonzarse y eso no lo ayudaba demasiado, a pesar de que pensó que si se daba el momento esa actitud de parte de Ochako lo ayudaría a sentirse seguro. Sólo pensó en eso una vez, claro, y el momento no duró mucho. Estaba de ocioso...

La realidad era que Katsuki se encontró igual de avergonzado y nervioso, temiendo porque sus manos comenzaran a sudar y con la vista de los pechos redondos y aparentemente bonitos de ella, porque casi todo lo que veía era el sostén rosa que llevaba. De pronto pudo oír la voz hecha un murmullo de Ochako.

—Este va por delante...

No comprendió a qué hacía referencia, así que ella le hizo más fácil el relacionar su frase con algo cuando indicó tímidamente el cordón amarrado que resaltaba. Fue a tomar una punta, armándose de valor, sin embargo cuando estaba por llegar sus dedos temblaron. Inmediatamente después fue una risa tonta que salió de ella.

—No sé en qué momento pensó mi madre que era del todo rentable comprar uno así.

La risa de Ochako murió frente a los ojos rojos de él que la observaban con incomprensión. De pronto lo vio fruncir el ceño, y Ochako se dio cuenta entonces de que decir que su madre aún le compraba la ropa interior no había sido una buena idea. Que vergonzoso. Supo que no tenía otra salida, tendría que arreglar su desastre.

Se carcajeó un momento, llena de terror, para dar paso a una voz chillona.

—Bueno resulta que en Navidad-.

—¡Cierra la boca! —La cortó, acercando su barbilla a su pecho en un breve gesto desesperado. Pronto la miró otra vez, sintiendo el nerviosismo pesarle en el cuerpo—. No dejas de interrumpirme, hablas y hablas. Si las ardillas hablaran sonarían como tú.

—Pero si acababa de hablar —masculló con molestia.

—Silencio.

Ochako obedeció y siguió mirándolo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Bakugou no pretendía moverse de donde estaba, si no le decía algo era posible que pasara la siguiente hora así y acabara con las extremidades terriblemente entumecidas.

—Bakugou, realmente... ¿no sabes qué hacer, verdad?

—Qué tonterías dices, cara redonda.

—Es lo que parece.

—¡Claro que no!

—Tus piernas comienzan a temblar. Quizás... ¿habría que aceptar que es un fracaso?

Katsuki al instante se mostró ofendido. Ochako creyó que había herido su orgullo y que no la perdonaría por eso. Eso sería terrible, no deseaba que Katsuki terminara la relación que tenían, era un buen chico y le gustaba estar con él incluso cuando se quejaba. Era divertido de hecho verlo refunfuñar. La realidad era que ya comenzaba a tomarle aprecio.

—No hablo sólo de ti —se apresuró a aclarar—. Tampoco sé qué hacer, es un tema agotador y complicado. Además, no hay forma de que podamos ignorar a Aizawa-sensei y...

—¿Quieres callarte? —preguntó— ¿Qué con ese viejo vago?

—Él dijo que los condones siempre forman parte de una familia feliz.

Katsuki enarcó una ceja, mucho más relajado que antes. Ya no pensaba en el sostén de Uraraka, ni en que debía quitarlo, ni en que estaba paralizado de nervios. Ahora sólo podía pensar en el momento que ella había evocado y el contexto no era algo que quisiera guardar en su memoria.

—¡Bueno, eso dijo él, no es como que yo...! —rió una vez más, roja hasta las orejas.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya deja de hablar maldita sea. No me interesa lo que hayan dicho, de cualquier forma no pensaría hacer algo sin tener preservativos. No soy estúpido.

Ochako lo vio ponerse de pie con cuidado de no apoyarse erróneamente sobre ella. Luego cogió la misma camiseta que le había quitado y se la extendió. Ochako sonrió al ver que miraba hacia su escritorio, con el ceño levemente fruncido y un sonrojo que se había repetido unas cuantas veces a lo largo de la reciente situación que habían vivido. Se encontró pensando que era tierno, olvidando por momentos que debía estar todavía más avergonzada por haber sido vista semidesnuda por él.

El color volvió a sus mejillas, pero la pequeña sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro se volvió más radiante.

—¿Ahora por qué te ríes?

—Ha de ser divertido. ¿No piensas lo mismo?

Kastuki se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo y observar su sonrisa de reojo.


End file.
